Bullet through Butterfly Wings
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: When Myrnin brought Claire back, he brought Claire back as a vampire. But what happens when Magnus wants Claire to be the Draug Queen and not Amelie? What will happen to Morganville when its only saviour is on the other side making sure it plunges into the darkness of the rain? R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Bullets through Butterfly Wings

Summary: When Myrnin brought Claire back, he brought Claire back as a vampire. But what happens when Magnus wants Claire to be the draug Queen and not Amelie? What will happen to Morganville when its only saviour is on the other side making sure it plunges into the darkness of the rain?

Claire POV

Amelie's office was grim as I took it in, in my new sights as a vampire. Myrnin had only hours ago brought me back from the confinements and cold grasp of death. The rain pelted down on the windows as lines of water made its way down creating strange pictures. I looked towards Amelie but I did not see her, no I only saw her shell that held no emotion within it. All that stood was a fragile girl who was lost in the mayhem of the Draug.

"Amelie, they have Michael and not to mention Oliver. Now I'm getting a band of vamps together or going in alone, what's it going to be" I turned to see Eve, her expression was one with determination but also one with sadness. Amelie snapped her head up giving Eve a square look with her emotionless eyes that was cold like ice. But this did not faze Eve and Amelie knew Eve wasn't going anywhere without Michael.

"Myrnin where are they being held" Amelie said but her heart was not in it, instead it felt distant instead of the usual ordering queen. Myrnin seemed to feel the same as he looked upon there fallen queen "There being held at the Morganville Civic Pool Founder" Amelie nodded standing up from her desk while grabbing a gun from beneath it. "Eve do we have any transportation left" Amelie asked loading her gun with silver pellets "Yes we do Amelie" Eve said in a strong voice. It was strange because Eve sounded more like Amelie then Amelie did. "Then let's go"

I was pulled from my seat by Myrnin, and then dragged to the door to follow the others. We walked down the halls in silence. No one had anything to say or cheer up in suck a dull moment. Morganville was falling and it was falling fast, faster than it ever had with Bishop. I looked to my right to see Shane, since I was brought back as one of the immortals he hadn't spoken a word. I looked at Shane are eyes met for a small second then looked away like he was disgusted in seeing my face. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt but I guess that was one of the best things of being a vampire, you could turn off your emotions making you careless. No caring, No pain.

We made to the car park, the only car there was Eve's 1977 Cadillac Hearse. It looked like a modern version of a wasteland, no life just nothing. We all crammed in Eve's Hearse, I was placed in between Amelie and Myrnin. Eve turned on the engine that splatted and puffed its way to life. BOOM! "Eve drive now" Amelie screamed from beside me as the hearse launched into gear and sprang forward. Myrnin and Amelie were firing silver pellets out of the window; most times you would hear a small scream when they hit their target and see a small smile spread across their face.

_Come to me Claire, come to me_ a soothing voice said into my ears. It felt somewhat strange and also familiar at the same time. _Come my dear, come to me_ it said again giving a feeling of calmness throughout my body. All too soon we came to the town's only pool. The outside of the building looked old and ran down, with chipped paint and broken windows. We all made our way out taking caution with every step we made, looking around in every direction making sure there were no unwanted surprises.

The door squeaked as I opened it, the rusty handle crushing under my fingers. We made our way down the dim lighted hallway until we saw an Olympic size swimming pool with bodies hanging within it. I heard Eve give a muffled cry as she saw Michael, the same that Amelie gave when she saw Oliver. "Shane, your job is to free Magnus's hostages while the rest cover, do you understand" Shane nodded taking off towards to the pool. "Doesn't this seem too easy" Eve said saying something that everyone was thinking at the moment. We had been here for over five minutes and still it was deserted.

But I thought to soon as I saw black liquid cover the floor as bodies began to form in front of us. I heard shots and shout as I made my way to the pool hoping to help Shane out. The first body to come forth was Michael; Eve screamed running towards him and wrapping her arms around the emotionless vampire. "It's okay baby I've got you" she whispered making her way out of the infested building. _Come to me my queen_ the voice said again and for some strange reason my body knew where to go. I walked to the other side of the pool furthest from the others. Even if they wanted to save they were too far away I realised trying desperately to stop my body.

A black liquid formed in front of me then took the look of a man, Magnus. He wrapped his arms around mesmerizing me with his blue eyes so I could not move. _My Queen_ he whispered in my ear while nuzzling my neck "And now you will be mine" with that he gently moved my hair baring my pale neck to him and lightly kissed it before biting, sending a world of pain through my body.

Then my world went black.


	2. Paint It Black

Bullets through Butterfly Wings

Chapter 2. Paint it Black

_I see a red door and I want to paint it Black_

_No colours anymore, I want them to turn Black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in there summer clothes _

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Myrnin's POV

The Draug were coming in every direction you looked, I swear if you looked on the moon there would be a Draug there. I kept firing pellets every direction hoping at least one of the pellets would hit. "And Now you will be mine" I heard a voice say faintly, I was about to pass it by until I realise who the voice belonged to, Magnus. I turned sharply to see Claire, My beautiful Claire motionless in Magnus's arms. I wanted so badly to rip him to shreds or fire away but I knew Claire was in the way and it would hurt her more them him.

"Magnus, Let. Claire. Go, I'm warning you" I said in a fierce growl, I had just got Claire back from the icy grasp of death and I wasn't going to give her up yet. I heard the others stop and look into the direction that Magnus was currently in. I turned to see all of them with the expression of rage as mine did.

"Now why would I give up my Queen? Myrnin, I am faithful to those I chose to protect" Magnus said basking in his own laughter, I growled at the word faithful. He wouldn't even know the meaning of the word. "Faithful don't make me laugh all so mighty _King_" I hissed showing my fangs like a wild beast, Magnus's eyes sharpened at my comment. You could tell he want one for sarcasm. "I would like to continue this conversation Myrnin but my Queen is a little ill at the moment and needs caring" the bastard laughed then turned to slug and took off taking Claire with him.

"ARRRRRGGGGGG" I screamed in frustration as Claire left my sights, the other Draug disappeared along with its master having already caught its queen. Amelie looked sadden but also remorseful, it was obvious that Amelie cared for Claire like a mother cared for her child. "We must leave Myrnin" she said in a gentle tone, afraid that I would break and shatter "We will get her back Myrnin" "I know we will get her back if it's the last thing I do" I vowed in my heart no matter what happened I would get Claire back and stop Magnus even if it with my last breath.

Amelie's POV

Myrnin looked destroyed but also determined at the same time. I literally felt my throat close over when I saw Claire in Magnus's grasp. I wanted to destroy him but also break down and cry. I was relieved that we had my precious Oliver back even tho I wouldn't tell him that to his face, I was too proud for that. Oliver was weaken by Magnus's pool of blood, they all were even my sister Naomi was feeling the effects of Magnus's torture.

"We need to leave all of us, Now" I said coming back to my usual self, Claire was a big part of this town and if we lost Claire. It was like Morganville losing its heart and soul, Morganville would die without Claire and that is something I could not let happen. No matter how long it takes or how much we suffer WE. WILL. GET. CLAIRE. BACK.

The drive home was long and quiet; I turned to see Myrnin with an emotionless mask on his face. So unlike his hyper self, Claire's lost had affected us all in some way. Even Oliver was more gloom than normal. I tried to cast everything out, only concentrating on the rain drops that fell on the window. It was true, Misery really did like company and it had to come in the form of Claire. What did Magnus want with the new fledgling, why was it not me.

My thoughts turned blank as the car slowly came to a halt. I looked to see my home and sanctuary. I let out a sigh as we all made our way out of the hearse. All our faces were blank as we made our way to the building. We came to the door both of my guards gave me curious looks "Do you need us Founder" Marcus said giving me a short bow, I gave a little smile even in bland times they still showed the courtesy the modern world was missing. "Yes make sure no strays that are not familiar with the Founder come in, is that Clear" "Yes Founder" they both said as I and the group made are way through the mazes known as the Founders house. I turned to the others "Get some rest you will all need your strength tomorrow, the room which you will be staying is down this hall then turn right and it's the first door on the left, good day" then turned and walked down the hall with Oliver and Myrnin. All I could think about as we made our way down the hall was.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day _


	3. The Great Misconceptions of Me

Bullet through Butterfly Wings

Chapter 3

The Great Misconception of Me

_Welcome to the show, the great finales finally here_

_I thank you for coming, into my theatre of fear_

_Welcome to the show, you're all witnesses you see_

_A privilege invitation, to the last rights of me_

Claire's POV

_Thump…..thump…thump_ my head went as pain ran through my body and sweat layered my skin, not sweat water. I moved my hands to feel a cool and damp floor beneath it. _Where was I?_ Was the first question followed by what happened? "I see my Queen has awakened" came a deep Mali tone voice to my right. I turned sharply which turned to be a very bad decision, pain raked through my body make me gasp and whimper. "You should not move My Queen, it will only cause you pain through your transformation" Magnus said coming out from the shadows that kept him confined and hidden. "Transformation" I whispered in a confused voice, I tried to keep my talking to a minim since it hurt to speak.

"Well yes, My dear. The transformation into a Master Draug" Magnus said taking my hand and kissing it with the lightest touch, even a feather would feel heavy compared to it. I looked up to Magnus and for once I did not fear him, no I admired him. _Claire what is wrong with you_ what's left of my vampiric side Growled at me from within my mind and soul. But I did not hear it or care for it, the only thing that had my attention was the man in front of me. Only then did I finally realise that I Claire Danvers was lost into a sea called Magnus.

_Remember me? You can't save me_

_Mama you never needed me_

_No Crimson King, look in my eye, you'll see_

_Mama I'm lonely, it's only me, only me_

Naomi's POV

Everyone at the founder's house was basically drowning in their own misery. No smiling faces, no there was no joy in there expression, No hope. Even my sister seemed to be more emotionless since Claire's kidnapping. We were all sitting around the kitchen table with coffee or blood in hand, the Goth girl Eve was still at tears for her friend's disappearance and nobody knew where Myrnin was.

_I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be_

_The crimson idol of a million_

_I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be_

_The crimson idol of a million eyes, of a million_

The mood around the table was just too depressing that I decided to leave and take a wonder, through the pale white walls of mazes known as the Founder's house. I kept walking till I found myself in the prison ward part of the building. The day before Amelie had gotten the prisoners in their lunch break to make weaponry against the Draug (and Claire). When I see the Rosser boy, Jason. "So this is what you do in your free time" he jumped obviously not expecting my presence. "Yeah what's it to you" Jason said turning to face me like a proper gentlemen, even if he was far from the definition.

"Don't you ever wish you could be more , do more" I asked in a dreaming tone, he looked at me with a sudden smirk coming to his lips "What's with the sudden questions" he asked no longer interested in his work, putting the newly formed bullets on the table. "How would like to rule beside me, help me bring Amelie down and I promise you everything your heart desires" the boy looked shocked obviously expecting something completely different. "Okay but on one condition" "Name it" I said my own face breaking into a smirk "You turn me" "done" with that I left knowing I had the Rosser boy wrapped around my finger.

I would need more follower's if I was to bring down Amelie but I couldn't of asked for a better time, with the Draug raving havoc, most of us are wondering if our Queen can actually lead us through such a devastating time. Lets just say Morganville will be mine even if I have to rip ever vampires head of just to get it.

_I am the prisoner of the paradise I dreamed_

_The idol of a million lonely faces look at me_

_Behind the mask of sorrow, four doors of doom behind my eyes_

_I've got their footprints all across my crimson mind_

_Long live, long live, long live the king of mercy_

_Long live, long live_


	4. Rise of the Tyrants

Bullet through Butterfly Wings

Chapter 4

Rise of the Tyrants

_The end is near_

_Panic is closing in_

_Sick with fear they run_

_Watch freedom's fall_

_What have we become?_

_Cannon fodder_

Amelie's POV

It had been a week since Claire was taken and still we had nothing, not knowing where Claire was or how to track Magnus. Myrnin had been driving me insane for the last week, constantly working having no rest was starting to affect Myrnin and his results dearly.

Oliver and Michael had been slowly making a recovery to full health, but sometimes you would say something that would trigger that memory and you would be looking into their eyes, they would become lifeless sometimes you wonder if they were ever going to okay.

_Reign of terror_

_Enslave the nations_

_Devastation!_

_This is war_

_Pull the trigger_

_One nation under their control_

_Rise!_

_The Tyrants rise!_

_The enemy inside _

_The Tyrants rise!_

Oliver had been making way coming into his old general self, making sure every angle was looked at every trace of the Druag was written down. The Glass house gang had been more lifeless then I had ever seen them before, Claire was the heart of that house and the people who lived inside. Things can't live without a heart, even Vampires can't live without a heart it's are most weakest point. But back to the point, through the last week we had been trying to track down Theo but still have not found a trace of his till now.

"Eve, grab a group together, we believe Theo is in this area" I pointed to the map that everyone was gathered around.

"But that's Draug central, not one of us is going to get out of there alive Amelie"

"I do not Care! We need Theo for when we capture Claire. She has already been bitten by Magnus; the transformation has already taken place we may even be too late"

"When do we leave" she asked defeated, you could tell Claire meant everything to these people. Somehow Claire had come in to everyone's lives and made it brighter, even Oliver had changed even if it was a small piece.

"You leave as soon as you gather a team" she nodded and took her leave leaving with a group of four humans and six vampires along with Myrnin's version of ear plugs for vampires. I watched them go knowing not all would be coming back, this would be the last time I would see this group go out and praying they had a quick and painless death.

_The end is here_

_Feel it closing in_

_Blood runs red_

_Watch in horror_

_Our lives destroyed_

_We failed_

_The final holocaust_

_Enslave the nations_

_Annihilation!_

Claire's POV

"The transformation is almost complete my dear, tho I do like how your body has changed much different from what I expected" Magnus said sitting on the edge of the bed I rested in. my body had became more filled out and my hair had turned black reaching down to my hips. Most master Draug look like hell with bits of grey matter clinging to their body making them look deformed and strange. But for some weird reason I was different, instead of looking deformed I looked beautiful like how you imagine a Syringe to look like.

My eyes had turned an unnatural blue like the ocean, my lips were a light grey almost giving the appearance they were dead. My body was still in agony with my bones deforming and reforming to be like water.

"Your friends have became desperate in finding you my dear" his voice was like silk when he talked to me.

"Friends, I have no friends" he smirked at me moving closer till her was leaning over me

"So you don't mind if I destroy them" he whispered into my ear making it hard to concentrate, my mind kept screeching I had forgotten something, something important but what.

"No I don't" I said uncurtained trying to move only to have pain shoot through my body.

"As you wish, my queen" he said placing his cold lips upon my forehead

"Now Sleep" he said placing his hand over my eyes, my mind started to fog.

Sending my soul into oblivion

_This is war _

_Pull the trigger _

_One nation out of control_

_Rise!_

_The Tyrants Rise!_

_The enemy inside_

_The Tyrants Rise!_

_War_

_Pain _

_Suffering_

_The price we pay to stay alive_

_Blood_

_Fire _

_Death_

_His Glory come_

_His kingdom rise_

_This world will burn!_

_Rise!_

_The Tyrants Rise!_

_The enemy inside_

_The Tyrants Rise!_


	5. Symphony of Destruction

Bullet through Butterfly wings

Chapter 5

Symphony of Destruction

_Just like the pied piper_

_Let rats through the streets_

_We dance like the marionettes_

_Swaying to the Symphony of Destruction_

Eve's POV

It was a wasteland, a wasteland of water. The streets were filled with gushes upon gushes of water. But my thoughts were of someone else, Claire. Apparently her transformation will be completed soon and she won't be the Claire I once knew.

But Claire wasn't the only valuable asset we had that was missing; no currently Amelie had put together a team to find Theo. And who was to lead this team no other then me, madam herself.

The team was small but really we didn't have much to work with, if we had any chance of getting Claire back to normal then we needed Theo. He had been sighted no too far from common grounds, were the main Draug army was. Myrnin had made these strange headphones to work against the singing of the draug and they were pacifically for vampires.

"Ya ready to go miss…. Um were kind of on a schedule"

I turned to see… Um…. Ryan I thing was his name, he was one of the vamps Amelie recruited for this particular mission because of his way to improvise in tricky situation.

"Yeah lets set out"

I said with uncertainty, strange things were beginning to happen with me lately. It was weird but I always had the feeling I was being watched but not by the Draug but something more unnatural. I huddled in the car with the other 5 men or should I say vamps. Michael had been dead set against this for the strange reason I would get hurt. But I can't ignore when he ripped open my neck and feasted like a drowning man, well to be honest he was. But that's not the point now every time I see him all I can think of is him biting my flesh like a… like a monster.

"Miss were here"

I looked out to see an old weatherboard home, a really run down weatherboard home. The panels were all chipped and the windows broken beyond repair, and the door was nowhere to be found.

I opened the door running to the patio, trying to stay dry from the rain. I felt a gust of wind and turned to see the rest of the team by my side

"Let us go in first miss, just to make sure there are no unexpected surprises"

I nodded my head looking back at the deserted streets. The rain seemed to make everything more….. Morbid. What really surprised me was I always loved the rain and now what I loved was my worst enemy.

"It's clear"

I turned and walked back through the deserted house, my team split up making sure to cover all rooms of the house. I walked into my assigned house which so happened to be the family room.

The room was bare only having a small leather couch and an old radio in the corner. The walls were bland and grey showing no life what so ever. I walked to the corner of the room, seeing something shiny. Which ended up being an earring, before static cut through the air by the old radio. But that was impossible, all the power had been cut out to all founding houses.

The radio gave a bit more static before it started to play a song:

_Tip-Toe by the window and that is where I'll be_

_Oh_

_Tip-toe through the tulips and the daisies by the old willow tree_

That really was creepy, but that wasn't as creepy as what came next. The radio channel flicked again but instead of a song it flicked to screaming, a girl screaming and by the sound she was quiet young.

_Help Me EVE!_

_Why won't you HELP ME!_

_Yeah Eve why won't you help her_

I took a step back, it couldn't be he was dead. That voice was not just a voice beyond the grave but it was a vampires voice beyond the grave. But there was no mistaking it, that was Brandon's voice with a girl that sounded like Alyssa.

_Eve I so miss the nights we use to spend together, the long…. Talks._

_Oh and how is precious Oliver going, I know he had something to do with my death…. Oh how I despise that guy._

"Your dead…. How can you be talking….. communicating through a radio!"

_Eve you keep screaming at a radio people will think your mad!_

"No this can't be happening" I said walking back until I felt something hard against my chest

"Hello Eve, It's been a while" he whispered in my ear before something hard connected to the back of my head sending me into the abyss.


	6. Empire

Bullet through Butterfly Wings

Chapter 6: Empire

Michael's POV

_Eve should have been back by now_ I thought aguishly pacing up and down through the foundering building. I knew sending her with a bunch of vampires into the abyss was a bad idea but no one ever listen to me. I stopped hearing the clicking sound of the door opening, seeing a team without its captain, without Eve.

"Where is she" I yelled grabbing the front of one guy's shirt, bulling it in my fist.

"She disappeared, he's taken her"

That was all I needed for my heart to shatter like glass hitting the floor. I was frozen, just standing there looking like an idiot. I looked to the door remembering Eve's face as she left, the determination only then did I realise she was still alive and I had to save her.

I ran into the thundering weather, the rain bucketing on my face and clothing. I ran down the street before seeing a watery like substance holding Eve sucking her into the abandoned warehouse.

"EVE!" I screamed but it was like crying out to a drowning man, she couldn't hear me.

I ran straight through the doors seeing tone and tones of hallways. But the abandon warehouse didn't have hallways then where was I? The more I walked down the stranger it became, the hallway was always going in and out of focus like it was constantly moving. Speakers lined the walls when a strange music came to my ears.

_The deeper you dig_

_The darker it gets_

_There's nowhere else for us to go_

_We live what we learn _

_And then we forget_

_How do we find our way back home?_

_Come on!_

The lyrics got louder the closer I became to Eve. The path began getting narrower and so much longer. The pictures on the walls began moving, as if they were actually alive. Faces began to appear in the pictures, faces of the dead. I saw Monica's fathers face looking at me, well more like through me. His hollow eyes felt like they were staring into my soul or lack of one as Shane would say. The deeper I got the more faces appeared. It was like an Empire of faces just constantly looking at me. I looked up and could see Eve's outline in the far distance, her black hair and gothic attire. I ran with vampiric speed to get to her. But the closer I got the more translucent she became, I could almost see strait through her.

I finally got to her, my hand reaching out to touch her warmth, to feel her in my arms and to get safely back to the founder's house. But that was thing I didn't get that far, for as I touched her it was like touching glass before it shattered into pieces. Her body became lined with cracks, her eyes were nothing but hollow like the rest of the portraits, like the rest of the saddened dead faces. Someone was playing with my mind, this wasn't a warehouse or a hallway, like I was in a void and nothing was real nor did it seem fake. The music as if conducted came right back, blaring into my ears.

_They came like moths to a flame_

_You live like a house in a hurricane _

_The wolves are at my door_

Its lyrics seemed to suit my situation as if someone was listening to everything I did. Like this person was enjoying the torment they bestowed upon me with pride and vengeance. For some reason I knew it wasn't Magnus, the vibe felt totally wrong and neither did Magnus know my love of music. This person had inside value of me and my personal life, Magnus wouldn't be able to have this kind of power. This power I could feel it pulsating through the walls all around me, like a heartbeat constantly thumping. I could hear footsteps approaching me and long elegant strides. I turned to see my grandfather standing there, looking the same way that he did the day he died.

My body was cold and numb; it was like I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I knew it wasn't him it couldn't be him, it was impossible. Knowing that sent pain through my body and my mind, knowing he was never coming back. He just stood there as if he was just a puppet on a lonely string waiting for his master's call. I tried to move but my body kept refusing to move as if telling me to watch. I could feel tears coming to my eyes as a new voice came onto the speaker. A new familiar voice, the voice of Claire, the new Claire

"Samuel why don't you show are guest what happens when you mess with the system, when you try to be heroic"

Her voice sounded different, more clear and strong like a queen. I looked up seeing him starting to run at me, his face turning into rage, his eyes turning red and his fangs began to lengthen. His speed was fast and I had to move extra quick to dodge him, I didn't want to hurt him. I kept moving back and back until it hit a wall. I had nowhere to go, I tried to get through to him but it didn't work. No matter what I was going to do or say would help me through this. He was just an empty shell doing as he was told. The real Sam was gone; he had died that day when he sacrificed himself for Amelie. He had left us and now they were using his body to taunt me.

I looked up into his pale, lifeless eyes as he stared down at me. I looked at his hand seeing a thick silver stake within his grasps. I had always pictured my death in so many different ways but never had I pictured it like this. Never pictured my grandfather would be the one to kill me. He lifted the stake above his head and plunged deep into my chest. The silver burning the rims of the hole, bloody tears falling from my face as my body sagged to the floor. I gave one last look into his eyes seeing no recollection within them. I gave a piercing cry, a cry out to the world and to all that were living. My eyes began to close sending me into the darkness I would now call home. I took my last breath, letting my muscles die slowly before there was nothing…..


End file.
